


My Boys

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I fail them</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

Did I fail them

Like I failed their mother

Did I wreck them

Corrupt them

Twist them into killers

Did I take away their innocence

Did I force them to grow up 

Far too soon

Was I wrong to

Drag them with me as I hunted

Studied

Learned what to kill

And how to kill it

Did I make Dean take over

Raising little Sammy

Should I have listened

When Sammy asked

Begged, pleaded

To stay in one place

To let him have

Normalcy

Was it my fault he ran

Should I have done things

Differently

I’ll never know

Not know

Not ever

Should have

Would have

Could have

Questions always in my mind

I can’t change the past

But I can do this

This one last thing

Sacrifice myself

And save my boys

One final time


End file.
